


Use Me

by blackseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseoul/pseuds/blackseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is just a puppet, waiting for Luhan to use him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first smut fic ever~  
> This was more or less inspired by the song Soul 4 Sale by Simon Curtis  
> I have no idea if i should give a warning but this is a top!luhan fic

Sehun couldn’t bring himself to look away. There he was, at the other side of the cafeteria, cuddling with his boyfriend. It hurt to see Luhan so close to someone else, someone that wasn’t him. But he knew he wasn’t good enough to be the person next to Luhan. He wasn’t popular enough, not worth it. The only thing he was good for was sex.

 

♦

 

When Sehun transfered to this school he hoped his life would become easier. He just wanted to finish highschool in peace and then leave the city to go to university somewhere noone knew him. He would start over away from his parents who told him what to do and free from the people who hurt him. 

But then he ran into him. It was like in those dramas his mom liked to watch. He was searching for his new classroom and while looking down at the small map in his hands he ran into something. Or more correctly, someone. He was about to apologize when that someone crapped his wrist and yanked him back to a standing position. 

„You should watch where you’re going, baby. Wouldn’t want that beautiful face to get hurt.“ 

Sehun was about to complain. Who did that guy think he was to be allowed to talk to him like that? But when he looked into the face of the stranger he couldn’t remember what he wanted to say. The guy in front of him looked like an angel. Big, shining eyes, blonde hair and pale skin without a single blemish. And a body Sehun would kill for. Maybe he was a bit superficial but at that moment he fell in love. He wanted to belong to this person, wanted to be the one that stood next to him. He was shocked by his own thoughts the next second, where did that come from? He wanted to say something but the boy was already leaving. 

With one last wink the boy in front of him left and Sehun was alone once again, standing frozen in the middle of the corridor.

 

♦

 

„-hun? Hello? Are you still there?“ Kyungsoo nudged him and Sehun blinked a few times to get rid of his thoughts.

„What is it?“ Sehun didn’t like the look on Kyungsoo’s face. He had seen it more than once and he knew what it meant but it didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it. Kyungsoo wouldn’t understand, he never did.

„You were starring at Luhan again. Sehun, you need to stop.“ It was nice to have someone worrying about him. Having someone that cared enough to spend some of their precious time thinking about him but in this case it just annoyed him. He didn’t need to hear that lecture again.

„I have no idea what you are talking about.“ He shot a short glance towards Luhan, seeing him kissing his new ‚boyfriend‘ and it sent a shot of pain through his body. Trying to ignore everything around him he focused back on his food. He didn’t need to see him making out with someone that wasn’t him.

„Your infatuation with Luhan. You know he’s an asshole, he uses people without caring about their feelings. You would just be another notch in his bedpost. That’s just the way he is and you know it. I know it’s harsh to say it but Sehun i don’t want you to get hurt. And as far as i can see it that’s all he’s doing.“

Without looking at Kyungsoo, Sehun finished his food and stood up to leave the cafeteria and head to his next class. He didn’t want to cry in front of his friend, not when Luhan could see him. Not when it would force him to explain what was really going on.

„You wouldn’t understand anyway.“ Yes he wouldn’t, because Kyungsoo had no idea that Sehun was already in too deep.

 

♦

 

It took two weeks for Sehun to talk to Luhan again. They were alone in the corridor, both late for their classes, and Luhan’s grin made Sehun shudder. It looked so feral, so seductive and Sehun wanted nothing more than to feel it against his own lips. But of course Sehun was too shy to make a move so he silently tried to walk past the other boy. However a hand on his wrist stopped him from going any further. 

„Why are you in such a hurry? Don’t you want to talk to me?“ The grin was still plastered on his face and Sehun felt his cheeks flush. 

„I…“ He felt so stupid right at this moment. Why was it so easy for this boy to break through his walls and make him feel like a small child. He tried to look away and focus on something else but a hand on his jaw forced him to look into Luhan’s eyes. 

„You really are pretty. Your skin is so pale, like a china doll. So pure and oh so easy to break. I think i’ll have a lot of fun with you.“ 

And with these words he once again vanished leaving a confused Sehun behind.

 

♦

 

It was nice to be home alone. Sehun liked the silence, it gave him time to think. He knew he had been to harsh on Kyungsoo. His friend was just worrying about him but Sehun was sure it would just get worse if he told him the whole truth. The truth about what was happening between Luhan and him. He was about to call his friend and apologize but a knock on the door stopped him. Slowly he opened the door but when he saw who was waiting outside he froze.

„W-what are you doing here?“

„I missed my beautiful china doll. I think i want to play a bit.“ And with these words Luhan walked inside and closed the door behind himself. In the next second he had Sehun pinned against the wall, their lips barely a centimeter apart.

„Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me as well. I can feel it, i know you want me to use you.“ He could feel Luhan’s lips ghosting over his neck and a shudder ran through his body. He knew he should stop, should shove Luhan away but he couldn’t. He never had and he never would.

„Luhan… please!“ He could feel Luhan’s smirk, his hands slowly trailing underneath his shirt. The only thing Sehun could do was putting his arms around Luhan’s neck, pulling this body closer to his own.

„Don’t worry, I will take care of you.“ Sehun let out a small whine when Luhan stepped back. The next thing he knew Luhan was pulling him up the stairs, towards his room. It was scary how Luhan felt so comfortable around his house, because they weren’t in love, not even friends. He shouldn’t even be here, but Sehun was too weak to say no. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he could feel the soft material of his sheets under his body.

„You look so hot right now. Spread out for me like this.“ Luhan’s voice was just a husky whisper and it made Sehun feel hot all over. Clawing at his shirt he silently begged him to take it off. Sehun needed to feel his skin, his warmth. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of skin against skin. Wanted to forget that this had nothing to do with love, that it was just a game for Luhan.

It didn’t take long for Luhan to rid both of them off their clothing and Sehun’s breathing stopped when he saw his body exposed, glowing in the moonlight shining in through his window. He wanted to touch him so much but he knew Luhan was the one to decide what would happen, where he was alllowed to place his hand.

„I love your body, it’s perfect for me.“ Sehun knew that was all Luhan was interested in but it he still felt loved, like Luhan would one day also love him as a person. It wouldn’t happen, but it helped Sehun to stop himself from breaking.

„Do something… P-Please.“ The small kisses and soft touches Luhan spread around his body weren’t enough. He wanted more, needed it. He wanted Luhan to fill him up, kiss him until he couldn’t breathe anymore. But the Blonde never kissed him, because kisses meant feelings and Luhan didn’t feel anything for him.

„Slow down, don’t be so impatient.“ He heard Luhan opening his bedside drawer and he knew what came next. It was what he wanted, it was enough for him. Feeling Luhan like this from time to time satisfied his needs. At least that’s what he kept tellling himself. He tried to silence his thoughts so he could relax, focuse on the moment he didn’t want to waste, but it was harder than normal.

„Relax. I don’t want to break you, not yet.“ Luhan wrapped one hand around him and slowly began stroking up and down. A low moan left Sehun’s mouth and he tried to get even closer to Luhan. His spine lifted up from the bed but Luhan just chuckled. „That’s right, little plaything. Let’s get to the fun part now.“ He could feel a sticky finger at his backside and he took a deep breath before it entered him abruptly. He was used to the feeling of Luhan’s fingers inside him, but he would still surprise him sometimes. Luhan was good at this, so so good and it was already hard for Sehun to control himself. Harsh breaths spilled over his lips and when another finger entered him and he could feel them against his prostate he couldn’t stop the loud moan of Luhan’s name clawing his way up his throat.

„I love your voice, all wrecked and husky. And your body… Screaming for me to just take it. You look so pure. Your looks are so deceiving. But i know the truth, i know that you are a shameless slut, waiting to be fucked by me.“ Luhan was still stroking him and Sehun felt like he would explode soon. He was about to complain, to tell Luhan to just hurry up when said boy added a third finger. Sehun took a deep breath, it was a bit of a stretch but he enjoyed the slight burn. It showed him that this was reality and not just one of his many dreams.

„E-Enough… Luhan, please! Please, i need you!“ He could feel the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Everything was too much but not enough. The constant pressure of Luhan’s fingers against his prostate wasn’t enough to satisfy him, to fill this hole deep inside his heart.

„Look at you, begging me to fuck you. Like the little, pathetic bitch you are.“ He felt humiliated by Luhan but maybe that was for the best so he wouldn’t forget that Luhan was only doing this to satisfy his urges. The tears finally fell and he silently sobbed when the boy removed his fingers. He felt empty, he needed Luhan so much. He clawed his nails down his back leaving red strings that would need days to heal. It was the first time Luhan moaned and it turned Sehun on even more, closing his legs around Luhan’s waist to pull him even closer.

„So pretty… And all mine.“ Slowly Luhan entered him inch by inch, while softly caressing his cheek and kissing his neck. Sehun was lost, he didn’t know what to feel. He was reduced to a moaning mess as Luhan started thrusting. He didn’t give him any time to adjust and Sehun didn’t want him to. He wanted to feel the pain, wanted to feel it for the next days so he would still have a reminder even after Luhan left.

Luhan felt so good inside him, he knew just how to touch to make Sehun loose his mind. A loud scream echoed through the room when the Blonde found his prostate and began pounding into him mercilessly.

„Lu-Luhan… Slow down! Too much!“ Sehun was crying, feeling too much at once the hurt, the pain, the love and his blood was boiling from the arousal flowing through his system. He trashed his head from side to side, clawing the sheets he tried to relieve some of the tension but it was just too much.

„Come on, my little doll. We both know you can take it. You feel so good around me.“ And Luhan’s thrusts became even stronger. He was pressing Sehun’s knees close to his body to get an even better angle, making Sehun choke on his moans.

Sehun didn’t know how long it went on, too focused on the feeling of Luhan so close to himself, of his skin against his. But slowly he felt it build up inside his stomach, setting his body on fire. He felt even hotter than before and he was sure he would die if he wouldn’t get some release soon.

„Luhan… Please! I’m…“ He didn’t need to finish his sentence before Luhan was wrapping his hand around him once again and started stroking him in rhythm of his thrusts. One particular hard thrust had Sehun tipping over the edge, clamping down around Luhan, making him moan out loud. Luhan continued until he himself came inside Sehun, the overstimulation making him sob once more.

Luhan fell down on his body, breathing heavily for some minutes before getting up searching for his clothes. Sehun knew what would happen next and he could feel the hurt bubble up in his stomach. He suddenly felt cold without the other body so close to his. Turning away from Luhan he curled up and closed his eyes. He felt dirty and used and he didn’t need to see the other boy leaving. It would only make it worse.

„See you soon, my lovely plaything.“ He felt a light caress against his cheek before he heard the door of his room close and Luhan’s steps carrying him farther and farther away.

It didn’t take long for the tears to start falling again.

Everyone always says how beautiful love is. But for Sehun love was the feeling that destroyed him. He would do everything to get rid of it, if it meant he could be happy again. Because he loved someone that would never return his affections. Because Sehun was just a puppet waiting for Luhan to use him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (^o^)/


End file.
